pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La flor de cristal/Cap 2
Me giré, molesta, hacia la extraña figura que se acercaba a nosotros, con cautela. Aaron parecía conocerla desde hace tiempo, ¿quién sería? Pronto, alcanzó un lugar en el que la luz reflejaba sus facciones con claridad. Era una anciana, de muy baja estatura, podía estar de pie en aquella cueva. Su cara, llena de arrugas, contaba con una nariz larga y afilada, y unos ojos muy pequeños, que se perdían entre su piel, afectada por el paso de los años. Iba vestida con una capa negra con capucha, que claramente le quedaba mucho más grande, y estaba apoyada en un bastón de madera, retorcido en la punta. _ Bienvenida, jovencita_ dijo_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre en esta vida? _ ¿En esta…Vida? _ Madre Madelaine, aún no lo sabe_ Dijo Aaron a modo de respuesta _ ¿Quieres contárselo esta vez? _ Sí, esta vez tengo un buen presentimiento _ Aaron, ¿de qué se supone que habláis? _ Simplemente escúchala. Puede que sus palabras te resulten extrañas, pero por favor, créela Lo miré, intentando descifrar algo en sus ojos. Él simplemente sonrió. Suspiré, y me acomodé entre sus brazos, dispuesta a escuchar la historia de aquella mujer, mientras Aaron me cogía de la cintura con ambas manos. La anciana, sonrió al vernos y comenzó a relatar aquella misteriosa historia. _ Aaron_ empezó_ Tiene un don muy singular. Puede reencarnarse y recordar todas sus vidas pasadas con detalle. >>Hace ya muchos siglos, los dioses, en uno de sus caprichos existenciales, se preguntaron “¿qué pasaría si creamos a un humano con poderes de reencarnación?” Atelea, la diosa suprema, decidió probar suerte. Bajó a nuestro mundo, adoptando forma humana, y visitó a una mujer embarazada. >>Ésta, preguntó el por qué de su visita, y Atelea dijo que investiría a su futuro hijo con un don muy especial. La mujer, eufórica, fue pregonando por el pueblo que su hijo sería bendecido por los dioses, incrédula. Muchos la creyeron, pero otros… >>Unos meses después, el joven nació. Parecía un chico normal, y la gente empezó a sospechar. La mujer, su madre, seguía convencida de que era un regalo de los dioses y que sería especial de una forma u otra. Los habitantes del pueblo, decidieron encerrarla, hartos de sus delirantes declaraciones. Por lo tanto quedó huérfano. >>Por suerte, yo, una hechicera, me topé con él cuando era un crío de 10 años. Vi su aura, y supe que estaba realmente investido con el poder de los dioses. Lo crié como si fuera mi propio hijo, aunque él solía rehusar de mí. Vi como Aaron se sonrojaba. Probablemente, no le gustaba aquella etapa de su vida, aunque en aquel momento no sabía cuántas penurias había pasado. Me giré hacia la anciana, dispuesta a seguir escuchando aquella historia. _ Poco después_ Prosiguió con paciencia_ Aaron murió. Y bueno, puede que para ti 30 años sea mucho tiempo, pero para nosotros… Es apenas un parpadeo. Y aunque no lo creas, para ti también >>Durante todas sus vidas siguientes, lo buscaba sin descanso. A veces tenía que cruzar el planeta de punta a punta, pero por suerte, su aura era completamente inconfundible. Pasaron más o menos… Diez u once vidas, entonces, te encontró a ti. Aaron apretó los brazos con más fuerza en torno a mi cintura. No sé cómo, pero supe que aquella parte era la que menos le gustaba de la historia. Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Madelaine, con la que pude confirmar mis sospechas. Suspiré y me preparé para escuchar. >>Teníais la misma edad que ahora. Eras una joven campesina, y Aaron el príncipe de un pequeño reino primitivo. Fue un primer encuentro muy dulce. Él paseaba por el pueblo mientras tú andabas distraída por el mismo camino, cargada con un montón de telas. Si no recuerdo mal, eras costurera. Os chocasteis, y bueno, se puede decir que fue un amor a primera vista. >>Quedabais a escondidas, sin que nadie supiera lo vuestro. Excepto yo, por supuesto. Tuve que hablar con Aaron, advertirle de que tú, algún día morirías y no revivirías, como hacía él en cada vida. Desesperado, buscó todo tipo de soluciones, desde esquivarte para intentar olvidar sus sentimientos, hasta pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a ti. >>Como cabía esperar, ninguna de estas soluciones funcionó. Entonces, al ver que mi hijo adoptivo sufría de esa manera, le propuse una desfachatez; pedirle a los dioses que te hicieran inmortal. Era una idea estúpida, sin duda, pero él no tuvo reparos en ir al templo dedicado a los dioses, dispuesto a realizarla. Ya entonces te amaba con locura. >>Atelea, escuchó su petición, y después de meditarlo un poco, para nuestra alegría, la hizo realidad. Pero lo que no sabíamos, es que Atelea quería jugar, con tu vida. Por desgracias, tres días más tarde, morías, presa de una terrible pulmonía La idea de haber muerto siglos atrás me revolvió el estómago. Apreté con fuerza las manos de Aaron, y él me respondió el gesto. Sonreí, un poco más tranquila. >>Aaron, en cambio, solo podía morir a manos del tiempo, no de una enfermedad o un arma, por lo que nos alarmamos por tu pérdida. Evidentemente, fuimos a pedirle explicaciones a Atelea. Ella, simplemente dijo que sí, te había dado los poderes de reencarnación, pero que en cada vida, Aaron estaría castigado a encontrarte pasar tres días contigo tras los que tú morirías sin remedio, asesinada o enferma. >>Y así fue, durante todo este tiempo, desde que él te encontró no paró de buscarte, aún sabiendo que así firmaba tu sentencia de muerte. Durante varias vidas, trató de evitarte, pero tarde o temprano acudías a él, de una forma u otra. Así hasta ahora. >>Así hasta el fin de los tiempos Me quedé sin habla. Aquella era una historia increíble, literalmente. Traté de buscar algo que explicara aquello, pero las palabras apenas salían de mi boca. _ Pe-pero… No podemos conocernos d-desde… _ ¿Te has dado cuenta de que aún no te he dicho mi nombre? No podía ser. Busqué en mis recuerdos recientes, y me sorprendí a mí misma, viendo que en ningún momento había mencionado su nombre. Vale que poseyera magia, pero no llegaba hasta el poder de la adivinación. Boquiabierta, intenté poner en orden mis pensamientos, aunque sabía que era inútil. _ Aaron, te dije que no deberíamos de habérselo contado. Tendrías que haberte contentado con los tres días que tenéis en cada vida. _ Madelaine, yo quería que ella… _ Sí, sé que sólo querías que lo supiera, pero ¿cómo crees que se siente ahora que sabe que morirá en un par de días? Levanté la cabeza, alarmada. Era cierto. Moriría en un par de días. Y ni siquiera sabía si de verdad sentía algo por ese joven… Me desembaracé de sus brazos y corrí hacia la salida de la cueva. Antes de salir, pude escuchar a Madre Madelaine pronunciar: _ Mira lo que has provocado… ~~O~~ Corrí hasta que las piernas no fueron capaces de responderme, y hasta que los pulmones me ardieron. Caí casi inconsciente en un claro del bosque. Después de caer, caí en la cuenta de que ya era noche cerrada, y las dos lunas estaban en su plenilunio. Era un bello espectáculo, sí, pero no estaba para eso en ese momento. Al mismo tiempo que recuperaba el aliento, trataba de pensar. Puede que la carrera me hubiera despejado un poco, pero el problema seguía allí, en el aire. Me froté los ojos, tratando de despertar de aquel sueño, o pesadilla. Escuché a alguien cerca de mí. No tuve siquiera que abrir los ojos. Aaron. Se tiró a mi lado, en medio del claro. Sabía que me miraba, y sin poder resistirlo, lo miré a él también. Me volví a perder en sus ojos verdes como el bosque, y me dejé llevar. Acercó su mano a mi cara, y disfruté de la caricia. No me resistí más, y fui directa a sus brazos. Lloriqueé, diciendo que lo sentía, sentía haber salido corriendo de aquella forma tan estúpida, que era idiota, que… Callé y me limité a llorar en silencio. Enterré la cara en su pecho, avergonzada. Mientras él me acariciaba el pelo, me contaba miles de historias sobre nuestras vidas. La vez que me encontró cuando apenas éramos unos críos, y morí en un terrible accidente de tráfico. O cuando éramos ancianos y apenas pudimos pasar tiempo juntos… Me quedé dormida, escuchando esas historias, en brazos de la persona a la que amaba, ajena a lo que pasaría al día siguiente.